The invention relates to exercise apparatus, including elliptical cross trainers.
Exercise apparatus, including elliptical cross trainers, are known in the prior art. A user can have difficulty getting into exercise position on a cross trainer because the linkage moves freely. The user cannot restrict the pedal movement when the unit is not in use. It is known in the prior art to increase the resistance in an eddy current brake to the maximum when the unit is not in use. This makes the linkage difficult to move.
The present invention provides a simple and effective brake for exercise apparatus, including cross trainers.